We are the heroes of our time
by Amako-sama
Summary: "Good morning, Beacon Hills! We start this week with another sunny Monday. Yesterday President Martin was meeting the King of England. On another note, Beacon Hills is hosting the final game of our winning lacrosse season. Coach Yukimura is confident on our chances of winning, as she explained-" - Future!fic


A huge thank you to _Oreh Keats_ for the original beta-reading and _FlyingNymphLady_ for the lasting mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and they dealt with it brilliantly.

Side note: I know that, realistically, Lydia could never access this "job" so young. It is however part of my headcanon, so bear with me on this ;) Also, this work is part of a series based on the song Heroes by Mans Zelmerlow. It isn't a song-fic, it's just named after it. You can also find this series on AO3. Enjoy!

* * *

" _Good morning, Beacon Hills! We start this week with another sunny Monday. Yesterday President Martin was meeting the King of England. She was offering a treaty on robotic trade and we're glad to announce that King William signed it. On another note, Beacon Hills is hosting the final game of our winning lacrosse season. Coach Yukimura is confident on our chances of winning, as she explained-"_

Stiles smiled. Kira had made a fool of the journalist who implied that they would lose the game because there were a lot more female players in her team than on the guest's. Focusing again on the curry cooking before him, he lowered the heat a bit before looking at the time. Frowning, he left the kitchen and headed for the living room.

"Aleksy Scott Stilinski! You're in so much trouble, budd. You should have been ready twenty minutes ago!" Stiles yelled, raising his spoon threateningly.

His son jumped on his feet, trying -and failing- to hide the new portable x-box behind his back.

"Late, good ol' me? I would never!"

"Yeah, tell yourself that. You're not fooling anyone. I tried it before on your grandpa and it never worked. Now hurry, Auntie Lyly is waiting."

Aleksy had the decency to look ashamed and rushed to his room. Stiles rolled his eyes, remembering with fondness his own lies to spend more time playing with Scott. Okay, with fondness and a bit of bitterness. Now he felt old. He was barely thirty! Sighing, Stiles went back to the kitchen, turning off the heat. They were supposed to get Lydia at the airport in ten minutes. They would never make it in time.

Grabbing his phone, he dialed her but got to the voicemail without surprise. She must still be in the plane and had a habit of letting Stiles talk to her voicemail instead of actually answering. Well, that was Lydia. She hadn't changed a bit on a few things, including her impeccable fashion sense and how she loved to make a fool out of him whenever she got the chance. The fact that he was a 33-year-old father didn't change anything to that.

His phone started buzzing when Aleksy got out of his room. Seeing Scott's name on the screen, he quickly answered while gesturing for his son to get his shoes and go to the car.

"Hey Dr. Sexy! What's up?" Stiles smiled, heading for the door.

"I swear I'll make you swallow your puns one day. You've been making that one since I graduated," Scott replied, without even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Nah, I know you love them."

"Anyway, I was wandering when you're getting Lydia? Derek and Braeden were offering to host the reunion party tomorrow."

"That's so sweet of them, make sure there aren't any dead bodies in the bathroom, please?" Stiles half-joked.

"It was one time! And besides, you shouldn't have gone there without asking. They weren't even home yet!"

"Scotty, you're being too indulging. One day a big bad wolf is gonna eat you and you won't suspect a thing."

"You're not even funny, dude. How's Aleksy?" Scott asked, more serious.

"As always, drowning in games like his old pop used to when his own mom died. I think it's a thing running in the family now."

"Don't say that. Malia wasn't your fault and you know it. She decided to go after the desert wolf and didn't tell anyone. You couldn't know."

"Yeah, well, she's gone now. And I'm the one left with a kid longing for a family," he said, bitterly.

"Stiles-" Scott sighed. "Aleksy knew you weren't in love, you didn't even live together! Stop blaming yourself. You're his family. We are," he remained silent for a moment. "Okay, I need to go, I think we have an emergency. Remember, Stiles. We are."

Stiles closed his eyes, letting the words sink into him. It wasn't the first time Scott and he had had that argument, but every time his best friend found a way to reassure him. Stiles may have been the son of the sheriff but, he never felt like responsibilities were his thing. And now he had the huge responsibility of making sure his son was happy. Aleksy came four years after they all graduated high school. Stiles didn't wanted to think about him as an accident, because he loved him so much it actually aches. But they hadn't planned to have him.

Malia and him weren't even a real couple, with his fear of commitment and her struggling with being a human again. Aleksy wasn't a coyote. He was born too soon, fragile and yearning for oxygen. The were-coyote in Malia had had a hard time to think of him as her son and not a weak creature, a burden for her. She really tried to be there for him but it always was Stiles, Scott or Isaac who ended up taking care of him when it came out of her mind. Then Braeden told her exactly where her mother was and she left, without telling anyone.

The desert wolf sent them a postcard of where she buried her own daughter.

It was almost a year ago, Aleksy was reaching his tenth birthday and Stiles couldn't help but notice all the similarities between his son and him, and how he coped with Malia's death – just like Stiles had with Claudia's – and it was a painful sight. Sighing, he put his phone back in his pocket and got his shoes. Aleksy was waiting by the door, his present for Lydia in hand.

It was the first time since she had been elected that they would see her. It really hadn't been a surprise to see the brightest girl they ever known run a campaign and actually win it. She had been President for two months now and was already promised to stay in the legends. But she decided to put her plans of world's domination aside for a day to go see them for Malia's death anniversary.

Stiles and Aleksy got in the car, both lost in their thoughts, before Stiles started the engine and they left for the airport.

x-x-x

Silently cursing, Scott was trying to calm the little dog, enough to give him some medication, but it wasn't really working. Isaac had to take the owner out because she was freaking out and now he was alone to deal with the Yorkshire. He couldn't take his mind of what they talked about on the phone. Stiles almost smelled of self-hatred just by his voice. They really had some issues to work on, that at least hadn't changed since high school.

Scott couldn't help but be happy of what they turned out to be. He had taken Deaton's place at the clinic while his former mentor focused on being the emissary of the new Hale's pack. Derek had moved out of town a few years to create his own and when he came back, the veterinarian decided to help him. He was confident in the fact that Scott could managed the clinic very well, and Scott did.

His own pack mainly stayed in Beacon Hills and he was really grateful for that. Kira became a history teacher, just like her father, and took Coach's place at the head of the lacrosse team. Isaac helped him at the clinic while trying to get his own degree. Liam had taken a gap year after graduating and studied, at the general surprise, engineering at MIT. He now worked for the national observatory, twenty miles away from Beacon Hills.

Lydia... well. Lydia became President. Scott was so proud that one of them actually achieved their dream. They all turned to be so different from who they were as children, except for Lydia, who never gave up on what she believed in.

And Stiles.

Stiles became sheriff. John retired after one last supernatural-related case that left him emotionally exhausted. Parrish was promoted, and Aleksy was born. Stiles dreams of becoming Emperor of the Universe had to be put aside. All the colleges he applied to accepted him but he had to say no. Malia was barely even there and he hadn't the money to hire someone for his son.

So he applied for the police department and became deputy. Then Parrish moved out of town to follow Lydia during her campaign and Stiles was promoted. There was a new Sheriff Stilinski in town.

Scott was proud of them all. They all turned out to be amazing people, even with all the pain they all suffered, first with their parents, then with Allison and recently, Malia. But his pack cared for each other and that was all that mattered.

x-x-x

"Get of me, you reeking puppy!"

No, really, they cared for each other. Lydia was just the exception and had apparently forgotten what it was to get a hug from a werewolf who just spent the last half hour under the rain. Nothing they couldn't get past. Ahem.

Liam finally stepped aside, letting Scott hug Lydia. She still wore the same perfume, lily and cinnamon, sweet and spicy, just like her. She smiled, kissing his cheek before taking off her jacket. Derek took it without a word and put it on a chair while the pack loudly took place in the loft, asking how everyone had been since they last saw each other.

Stiles was already sitting on the couch, helping Aleksy untie his shoes. He had inherited his father's ADHD and, among other things, sitting still to get rid of shoes or to put a jacket on was extremely difficult without someone else's aid. Lydia was catching up on everything she missed since she moved into the White House, not even holding back the laugh when she heard about Kira kicking asses or how Finstock and her became best buds.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Aleksy fidgeting with his sleeve, Stiles nowhere to be seen. She smiled apologetically to Kira and went to sit next to him. His face brightened immediately. Before running for President, Lydia was as present as Stiles and Scott for him and he cared deeply for her. She always seemed to notice when he was feeling down or lonely. Just like she noticed how he felt now.

"Give me your best smile, Stilinski. President's order," she whispered in his ear, making him giggle.

"I'm glad you're here, Lyly. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Lydia smiled, fondness sparkling in her eyes.

Aleksy snuggled close to her and she put an arm around him. She spotted Stiles, coming back from wherever he was. She silently invited him to come and he sat quietly next to her, his own arm going around her waist and touching his son's shoulder. Aleksy only moved closer into the embrace when Lydia put her head on Stiles' shoulder.

"Kocham cię. Jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie," the boy whispered, lips pressed against Lydia's shirt as if he was hoping Stiles wouldn't hear him.

Stiles bit his lower lip, trying and mainly failing to blink back his tears. Things weren't always easy, especially when his night terrors came as an addition to Aleksy's own nightmares. They had a hard time to rest, both of them, so they tended to be overly emotional when they were sleep-deprived – Lydia's arrival was just another reason to create unnecessary anxiety for the Stilinski family.

Aleksy still managed to be an amazing son and Stiles was doing his best to give him the best childhood he could. So hearing the little boy say that to him was the greatest reward he could ever hope for. Lydia squeezed him against him, a small laugh escaping her mouth. Then again, he had a bunch of awesome friends, a best friend/true alpha to help him, and a great job.

Speaking of the devil... Scott had apparently caught them during their very lachrymal and emotional hug and was doing the kicked-puppy face. The kind of expression he only wore when he wanted to do something but wouldn't let himself. Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes before calling his name. The alpha immediately headed toward them, a huge smile on his face. Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"You're not tired of them yet?" Scott asked Lydia.

"If by them, you mean Stiles and his ego, then yes, I am."

"Lyds!" he exclaimed, faking the offense in his voice.

"Dad's ego is not that big," laughed Aleksy. "It's barely the size of his county."

"Beacon Hills' now includes the two towns in the south," said Scott.

"That's what I'm saying. Not that big."

"Hey! Betrayed by my own flesh and blood. This is a catastrophe. A disaster. I'm worthless. Let me die in peace."

"Yes, please!" shouted Derek from the other side of the room.

Scott busted into laugher, followed by Aleksy and Lydia. Stiles settled for a nice pout but his eyes betrayed him. Anyway, the love radiating from them couldn't fool anyone.

x-x-x

It really was a nice evening. Everyone was happy, fond memories were shared alongside new stories from work or Aleksy's school. Stiles still couldn't believe he was the only one with a kid. But it was a matter of fact that none of them was good with relationships and besides Derek and Braeden, they were doing a pretty good job at staying the bachelors' club of Beacon Hills. The teasing felt so good after those months apart.

The sadness that Aleksy had felt was gone but there was still something off about him. None of the werewolves were saying anything but they were a bit uncomfortable. Kira suddenly excused herself, heading for the bathroom, but Scott knew just as the others that she was upset. Lydia narrowed her eyes. There was something going on here. She realized that when the boy had caught her attention earlier, it was the same feeling that alerted her of a death, back when the town was a permanent crime scene.

Aleksy was completely oblivious of what was going on around him. The same couldn't be said for Stiles though. He frowned, eyeing his friends with a worried expression. Scott was fidgeting on his chair, avoiding his eyes. Something was definitely happening and Stiles felt the urge to get up and take his son away from the aching.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on?" Braeden asked, exasperated.

"Nothing! Nothing is going on," replied Scott, too quickly.

"Scott," Stiles almost growled, What is it?" He looked furious. He finally noticed all the looks and the odd behaviors whenever Aleksy was talking.

"It's nothing, Stiles," tried Lydia. "It's just... is Aleksy alright?"

"I'm fine!" he replied, hurt burning in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not, kochanie. Right guys?" Stiles said in a dangerous tone.

Everyone refused to answer. He narrowed his eyes, some very kind words ready to burst through his lips, when Kira cried out while pointing at Aleksy. He instantly rose from his seat, reaching for the boy when he noticed what made her shout. His son was glowing. A golden light seemed to run through his veins, painting them on his skin. His eyes, the only physical reminder of Malia, were of liquid amber.

"Aleksy," Stiles said softly.

"Why are you arguing over me? Everything was okay and you all started to look at me!"

"Can I come closer?" He waited for his son's approval before stepping forward and settling on sitting on the floor. "You did nothing wrong, Aleksy. Something is obviously happening to you but it's neither wrong nor bad, okay? Your mom wasn't the average woman, it's not surprising she left you a bit of her superpowers."

"I don't want superpowers! I want to be normal," he whispered, crying softly.

Stiles couldn't stand it any longer. Fuck the magical glow, fuck the pack, fuck everything. His son was crying and he was not going to let him feel abandoned. He reached for Aleksy wrist and pulled him toward his chest. The boy left out a little cry, surprised by his father's gesture but he was soon in his arms, his little face against Stiles' shoulder.

Scott gasped, fearing for his friend's safety, but nothing seemed to happen. The light faded out slowly before disappearing completely. When Aleksy had calm down and Stiles had carry him on the couch, they all noticed his eyes were still amber, a slight glow pulsing inside them.

Derek had watched the scene from the table. He had a feeling even before tonight but it only confirmed what he was already thinking. Aleksy was a Żar-ptak . A firebird. He sighed. His mother knew a firebird, once. And from what he could remember, it really hadn't been fun to deal with him. A firebird was bad news... they were so not out of the woods...

Bad pun intended.

* * *

* I love you. You're the best dad in the world

Kochanie : sweetheart


End file.
